


Happy to be together again

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Kinda, M/M, Reunion, Season 4 Spoilers, Shiro cries, alot, how ep 3 should have gone, i found like two, im sorry, like really, my poor son, my precious soft boy, my thoughts on how ep 3 should have gone, pidge shipped it from the start, rebel matt?, seriously, shatt reuniting, smol bean matt, there should be more shatt reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces
Summary: Shiro and the team try to move on from Keith. They end up finding a familiar face, one who could make Shiro's world shine.





	Happy to be together again

Shiro sat in his lion, he was so thankful Black let him in again. But he still held the guilt that he was the reason Keith left. If Keith hadn’t left, would he be the Black paladin, or would Shiro?

All this guilt wasn’t helping. He climbed out of the lion and headed to the dining hall. He grabs his “food” and sits down next to Lance. 

Pidge and Hunk had missed Keith, but they bounced back, knowing he was better off with people who could help him better. They also knew he wouldn’t be away for long. Keith may hide it, but he is a softie.

Lance though, Lance has had a rough time without Keith. They were finally starting to become friends, and maybe a little more. Or at least that’s what Keith had told Shiro. It was pretty obvious that Lance felt differently toward Keith than anyone else. Whether it was bad or good, Shiro was still in the dark with that one.

We all ate quietly, the Altean’s somewhere doing something we didn’t know about. It has been 2 weeks since Keith left, and Pidge was leaving for their mission the next day. 

They finished up and all respectfully went to their rooms, without Keith it seemed empty. Even though he was always pulling away, it seemed the others wouldn’t allow themselves to be happy without him, especially Lance. 

The last time he smiled was when they had another Coalition Assembly, and he could tell it was just a façade.  
Shiro layed down on his bed and decided to try and sleep, he looked at the Altean-Earth clock and it said it was 1:03 AM at home. Shiro closed his eyes and let sleep envelop him.  
-*-  
By the time Shiro woke up, Pidge had already left. He didn’t know what the mission was, but he could tell Pidge wasn’t going to tell him or stop. So Shiro let Pidge go, knowing that when he finally found Matt he would have a shit-fit. 

Oops.

Shiro went through his everyday routine. Shower, breakfast, train, relax, lunch, plan, mission, dinner, sleep.

He was halfway through lunch when he heard Allura’s voice on the intercom,

“PALADINS! THIS IS NO DRILL, PIDGE HAS RELEASED A DISTRESS SIGNAL SOMEWHERE IN THE VOLKINO GALAXY. WE ARE ALMOST THERE, GET TO YOUR LIONS, NOW!”

Shiro ran, throwing his bowl of food goo across the room, and headed to the hanger to put on his armor. 

‘Well shit’. Shiro thought, ‘Matt is going to murder me when we get back home.’  
-*-  
They arrive at the Volkino galaxy to see Green on some deserted planet. They don’t see Pidge so they start to look around. Shiro orders them to leave their lions and start going into the craters.  
After ten minutes, Hunk finally exclaims, “Uhh guys? I found this elevator thingy, it’s more of a floor that opens and drops, I hear Pidge down there.”

Shiro perks up, “Where are you? Don’t go in until Lance and I are there.”

Hunk tells them the coordinates and they all arrive. They lean down and hear Pidge yelling, and someone else who he can’t pinpoint the name of.

“PIDGE! ARE YOU OKAY, DO YOU NEED BACKUP?” Shiro yells down. He learned from the last mission to let Pidge do their thing. He hears a response that sounds something like a ‘No’, so they all return to their lions and bring them to the spot they heard Pidge at.

They wait for a few minutes, then Pidge and some other person make their way out. The mystery person is limping, walking with some sort of staff. They both have masks on, so Shiro can’t tell who it is. But they look human, so that’s a good sign.

“Pidge, take whoever is with you back to the castle and get them healed up. We will meet you back.” Shiro orders.

“Yessir!” Pidge cheerily exclaims. This shakes Shiro a little, Pidge is a little too happy. They are allowed to be happy, but Shiro is afraid that Pidge hacked his alarm to play screamo at 4 am again.

They all get back to the hangers and they wait in the living room for Pidge and the stranger to get back.

They hear Pidge’s footsteps, accompanied by another soft set of one.

Shiro starts, “Alright, I want you both to be nice to whoever it is. Pidge seems excited about them, so no asshole remarks, got it?’ Good. Ever since I showed up she has had a hard time looking for Matt, so please don’t ru-“

He was cut off by a familiar voice, “Ruin it? Yeah I would appreciate it if you take it easy on my little Pidgeon here.”

Shiro turns around, only to freeze upon the sight before him. Matt is there, he is slightly taller than before, but Shiro was always bigger. He has a scar on his cheek, and that signature smirk. The smirk falters when he sees who the big dude in armor is.

“M-Matt?

“Kashi?”

They both stare disbelieving. Eyes trailing up and down each other, like they are an illusion that’s going to disappear.

Matt starts to step forward, then they are both running at each other. They meet in the middle, collapsing to the floor resting on their knees. Matt is in between Shiro’s legs, running his hands through his hair.

Shiro is sobbing into the crook of Matts neck. Full on crying, it startles the others. Their fearless leader falling apart at the touch of a stranger.

Matt whispers sweet things to calm him down, eventually Shiro pulls away, looking Matt in the eyes.

“Is this a dream?” he asks shakily, Matt wiping his tears away.

“No, it’s me Takashi.” Matt whispers.

That’s all it takes for Shiro to lunge forward, capturing Matt’s lips with his. Matt makes a small startled noise in the back of his throat, but responds when the shock dissipates.

They end up kissing, nice and sweet, no tongue or desperation. Just pure love shown in an action, they pull apart after a short 30 seconds. They embrace again, never wanting to let go.

The others slowly pile out, Pidge smirking and whispering a fond “Finally.”

 

Shiro and Matt sit there, holding each other for hours, catching up on what happened since they were in the Galra prison.  
Matt leans back, and finally notices Shiro’s arm. He gasps taking the arm into his hands softly, “What did they do to you, baby? Are you okay?”

Shiro nods, blinking back more tears. “I’m sorry, they wouldn’t stop. It was the only way to keep you safe, I-I have control over it. Please don’t leave because of it.”

Matt shakes his head, Shiro thinks he is going to pull away, but Matt rolls up Shiro’s sleeve to where the metal meets his skin. He then puts feather light kisses all around it.

Earning a gasp from Shiro, Matt finally pulls away to say, “I love you. Okay? Please never think I am afraid of you. You used to have little baby chicks in our dorm and nearly tore Iverson’s head off just to keep them safe.” 

They both chuckle at the memory. They embrace yet again.

Happy to be home, happy to be safe. 

Happy to be together again.


End file.
